


I Didn't Mean It

by lizzy (Bifur19)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bifur19/pseuds/lizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori and Dori are both very temperamental and are both very stressed and irritable about the battle of five armies the up coming day when two hot heads clash things are said that you don't really mean and wish you could take back and almost don't get the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean It

Nori kept his facial features straight as the rest of the company got ready for the battle that was to happen the next day he watched his older brother Dori continue to fuss over their little brother Ori who was slightly pale but for the most part ready to fight as Fili and Kili had helped him learn something other than a slingshot that Nori was glad he had learned to use as it had taught him aim and he was finally able to teach Ori how to throw knives since Dori screamed every time he had tried to teach him before when Ori was a younger lad.

 

Dori pulled at Ori’s clothes trying to straighten them for the twentieth time making Nori grit his teeth he may not show it perfectly but he loved both of his brothers and wanted them to both live but found it hard to get any words to cross his lips that didn’t sound utterly mean as all he could think about was the stress of trying to keep both his brothers safe tomorrow and since he couldn’t read minds he didn’t know that was exactly what Dori was stressing and thinking about making him also irritable with stress.

 

Both Elder Ri brothers’ tempers were short added on irritability and you never knew what you got when they clashed. Nori pushed off the wall and walked to his brothers and sat on the floor with Ori while Dori paced back and forth in front of them.

 

“Dori will you please stop pacing and calm down” Ori asked kindly ever polite even in the mix of all the bad Dori turned so fast Ori frowned immediately knowing that wasn’t the right thing to say Nori jumped to his rescue before Dori could lecture Ori “he’s right it ain’t goin to help stressing out over the situation” he said quickly turning the glare his way.

 

“Excuse me Nori for taking this a little more seriously than you” he snapped angrily Nori glared back his own temper showing its head “I’m taking it as seriously as I can you seem to be worrying for all three of us” he said not meaning that but he was angry so he said what came to him quickly Dori ran a hand through his white hair and tried to calm himself by pacing some more “and by Mahal will you stop pacing its making Ori jumpy” he lied quickly and heatedly again making Dori turn to him quickly and earning him a lightly glare from Ori who just rolled his eyes who watched on it never helped when he jumped in anyway he doubt it would help now.

 

“Why can you not take anything seriously this isn’t something you can joke about” he shouted loudly catching the eye of the few company members there but turned quickly and pretended to ignore the quarreling brothers “have I made any jokes about it yet no you over bearing boar to the point were I want to rip my hair out” Nori shouted louder his emotions going in a chaotic fashion he ran a hand through his red brown hair. Ori had since ventured to Bofur who took him with him to get more supplies around the Durin halls leaving the brothers.

 

Dori turned a vicious shade of red as he also looked slightly hurt but anger quickly took the hurt look away “when are you going to grow up” Dori yelled “when are you going to get off my back and leave me alone I hate it and I hate you even more when you do it” Nori yelled hollowly and without thought and than cringed at the look on his brothers face wishing he could than take the words back and the torn look in his big brother’s light green eyes as he felt his own dark green orbs widen at his words now was not a time to be telling his brother he hated him of all times.

 

Nori started to speak again “do…” Nori never got to finish as Dori stormed away from him leaving him alone and Nori feeling like he had kicked a puppy he was frozen for half a second and went to chase after his brother but found his brother was no where to be seen.

 

He saw some of the others come back and went to Bofur and Ori much more silent and subdued than before “where is Dori” Ori asked quietly Nori shrugged and Ori quickly hugged him “please be safe tomorrow” he whispered to him and Nori quirked a quick smile “you too” he said back softly and let go of his only little brother wishing now more than ever that he had Ori’s restraint and patience. Ori ran off to see if he could find Dori.

 

Nori laid next to Bofur who sat up and was acting goofy to keep everyone else that hadn’t just had breakdowns calm and spirits lifted it was a relaxing calm to the storm that just happened Nori slowly drifted off to sleep that was fitful and unpleasant.

 

Nori woke the next day to Dori on one side of him and Ori on the other at that hadn’t changed thought Nori as he worked his muscles awake and everyone else woke too and quickly got ready for battle that everyone was now calling the battle of five armies Dori had yet to speak to Nori and Nori was unsure how to go into a calm heartfelt talk with Dori and leaned against a wall trying to get himself awake as he could while Bofur chattered away at him and watched his brother and cousin talk about the upcoming battle.

 

Bofur was cut off mid sentence by stomping and a loud horn like noise “careful mate” he haled as he ran to Bifur and Bombur to stand by them and grinned slightly when Ori stepped next to him and Dori next to Ori and the rest of the company and allies ready to fight and the rest became a blur as fighting was everywhere he was glad he was a thief that lived on the road when he could for the blood and fighting was nothing all that new to him the quantity of it was overwhelming though as he was use to one or two people at a time.

 

Nori was so busy looking after protecting others and himself he didn’t see the Orc spear chucked at him and would have landed in his chest had Dori not shoved him out of the way taking him to the ground and getting stabbed in the chest area himself “NOOOO” Nori screamed as he tried to stay near his brother but also still fighting “Nori stay safe” Dori coughed harshly “and Ori too” he said heavily “No Dori No you can’t I didn’t mean what I said please I don’t hate you I didn’t mean it” he begged and cried finding it harder and harder to fight each passing second. “I know” Dori said stating the obvious as he coughed up blood and his eyes rolled black and Nori screamed and attacked anything that was Dwarve or not the enemy and doing a great job at protecting Ori too he was angry he had lost his only big brother he would fight in honor of his big brother

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that Nori and Dori weren't to OOC. I just see them the two most likely to do this. Well I hope you like it. Have a good day/night.


End file.
